The invention relates to a packaging machine for producing a reclosable package for a product. The package is produced from a bottom foil, a top foil and a closure strip therebetween.
A packaging machine of this kind is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,293. The package is evacuated and sealed in the chamber of an evacuation and sealing station. In such a chamber the edge of the package shall be clamped between the edges of the chambers formed in the housing of the evacuation and sealing station in a firm and hermetically sealed manner. A sealing bar for providing the seal after the evacuation is disposed within the chamber. For enabling a seal to be provided also in the regions where the closure strip crosses the seal portions of the closure strip were removed in a preceding step at the regions crossing the seal to be formed. In use the seal adjacent to the closure strip can be opened. Reclosure is possible by means of the closure strip. To this end the closure strip comprises a strip portion which is connected to the bottom film and a strip portion connected to the top film, wherein both portions are releasably interconnected by pressing both portions onto each other or in the manner of a zipper. The thickness of the closure strip is about 10 times to 20 times as high as that of the film.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,951 discloses a package with a peelable closure means and a closure strip for reclosing.